I'm Not Moving
by me-rawr4-u
Summary: What will you do when the love of your life leaves and you want her back? This is what Ian did to win back Amy's Trust. For the One-Shots Contest by Evanescence456. Please Read and Review! I don't own anything!


It was cold winter day and it was close to eight o clock already, and Ian Kabra was standing in the corner of the street of Amy's old house Boston. This was where Amy finally accepted his apology and admitted that she loves him but he screwed up this past week.

_ How could I be so stupid? Why am I such a jerk? I wasn__'__t trying to flirt with that girl; it was just out of habit. But it was still wrong. _He thought to himself.

He was wearing a black Armani shirt and black Armani jeans and black Italian shoes and a black jacket.

Amy had broken up with him and he was determined to get her back, no matter what. The only thing he had was his iPod and a picture of Amy and him in a beautiful garden in spring. He placed his earphones in his ears and browsed his music library, looking for the song he wanted to listen and the song that gave him the idea of what to do. He leaned on the lamp post, and he found the song and played it and closed his eyes and prepared himself for the days to come. He sighed and let the music overtake him and his thoughts.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you **_Well actually it__'__s more like the corner where you finally accepted me._

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand<br>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am **_I don__'__t have a sleeping bag on me right now and I don__'__t have a cardboard as well, all I need is your face to keep me here actually. Yeah sure I__'__ll ask random people later._

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

_I have money of my own and no one__'__s going to throw money at a guy who__'__s wearing designer clothes I guess._**  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man <strong>_Exactly_**  
>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do<br>How can I move on when I've still in love with you **_Definitely right about that I love Amy more than anything in the world._

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

_I just hope you do miss me because I miss you A LOT!_**  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be <strong>_I wish it does_**  
>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet <strong>_The place where you told me you love me_**  
>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street <strong>_I__'__m staying here no matter what, rain or shine or snow, I__'__m going to wait for you_

So I'm not moving

_Not until you come here_**  
>I'm not moving <strong>_ You got that right_

Policeman says son you can't stay here

_no one__'__s telling me to leave yet but an officer is already eyeing me_**  
>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year <strong>_I don__'__t care if it__'__s decades_**  
>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows <strong>_You know I will_**  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go <strong>_I hope she will change her mind_

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

_I really wish it would happen_**  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be <strong>_Your beautiful and pure heart_**  
>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<br>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street **_I__'__m staying right here_

So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving

_ Not one inch_**  
>I'm not moving<strong>

People talk about the guy

_ I already heard someone say "what__'__s that guy doing here?"_**  
>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa <strong>_They think I'm a lunatic actually, not a guy who's waiting on a girl_**  
>There are no holes in his shoes <strong>_They__'__re Italian what do you expect_**  
>But a big hole in his world <strong>_My whole world is missing from me right now really _

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

_Maybe_**  
>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news <strong>_ I wish you do and know what I__'__m trying to do_**  
>And you'll come running to the corner <strong>_I don__'__t care how long it takes_**  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you <strong>_Every second I spend here is all for you_

I'm the man who can't be moved  
>I'm the man who can't be moved<p>

_Yeah that__'__s me for now_

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet

_That__'__s what I assume_**  
>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street <strong>_I__'__ll be here until you come and get me_

**So I'm not moving  
>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<br>I'm not moving  
>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<br>I'm not moving  
>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<br>I'm not moving **_I__'__m not going to move even if vespers are going to shoot me already_**  
>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<strong>

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<p>

_I don__'__t care if I die from cold or hunger I__'__m going to wait for you_

With that Ian sat on the side walk, placed his head on his hands and screamed "I LOVE YOU AMY CAHILL!" at the top of his lungs. Immediately people started to talk about him and stare at the cinnamon skin boy who was sitting by the sidewalk. Ian didn't care what they thought about him. All he cared about was Amy. _The beautiful jade green eyed Amy, the Amy I love so much. _He thought. A police officer approached him and said "Excuse me son, but I need to ask you to leave that spot right there"

"Please officer I just need to get the love of my life back." Ian pleaded.

The officer seemed to understand and replied "Only if you don't scream while you wait there, you okay with that son?"

"Can I just ask people some things; I promise I won't hurt them." Ian pleaded once more.

The officer just nodded and left. Ian stayed glued to his spot for a week already and indeed news spread about the man who was waiting for the love of his life to return to him. Different officers tried to make him move but he just won't budge.

The news about Ian spread as far New York City, where Amy was staying. The moment she heard about that, she got into her car and made her way to Boston. It was a five hour drive because of the traffic jam. But Amy eventually made it to Boston and headed for her old street.

_ This is all my fault… _she thought _…if only I didn't over react he wouldn't__'__t need to suffer like this. _She was fighting back tears, she kept blinking them away.

Before she knew it she was already there. There were a lot of people surrounding the corner where Ian was. She made her way to the lamp post and she saw someone shivering from the cold. She was cold herself because she didn't have time to change into warmer clothes. She was wearing a black knee high dress and black flip flops and of course Grace's necklace, her long reddish brown hair hung loose on her back.

Amy approached the shivering figure that was looking at the ground. "I-Ian?" Amy said, while the people surrounding the corner all hushed up. Ian looked up, joy written all over his face.

"Amy? Amy Cahill is that you?" Ian said getting up and started walking towards her.

"Yeah Ian it's me Amy and I'm sor-"

"No love I'm sorry, I shouldn't't have done that. I already had you so I shouldn't have done that" Ian cut in. They were only a foot apart.

"I forgive you, but let me apologize as well I over reacted and this is what you got. You're probably starving and you probably have a cold as well, and I was being stupid I didn't let you explain things and–"

"Enough Love, as long as you have forgiven me already and would take me back I don't need anything else in this world." Ian cut in again.

"Yes Ian I forgive you." Amy smiled and hugged him tight, Ian hugged her back, and the people around them started clapping and saying how they are perfect for each other. Ian pulled away and kissed Amy at her cheek and wrapped her arms protectively around her, Amy blushed and kissed him at his lips.

"Come on Ian, time for us to go." Amy said her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Indeed Love, let's go home." Ian replied taking Amy's hands in his. Together they walked back to Amy's car. Both of them happy to be back in each others arms and stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I hope you like it. This is my first songfic ever! :) Please Review, but please don't be too harsh on me. Thank You! :D


End file.
